Cornered
Cornered is the fourth episode of the first season of The One and Only Scooby-Doo!. Premise Creatures made of corn haunt Coolsville. Synopsis A man is eating corn. He smells something funny, so he gets up and looks around outside. He sees a giant corn stalk. Suddenly, the giant corn stalk opens two evil-looking eyes and an evil looking mouth. The corn monster starts walking towards the man. The man screams and runs off, but he finds himself in a circle made of giant corn stalks. They all come to life. The man runs, but the corn monsters corner him. The man screams as one of the corn monsters opens its mouth to eat him. Scooby and Shaggy are walking around Coolsville. They see the circle of giant corn stalks. Fred, Daphne, and Velma come over, and they tell Scooby and Shaggy that giant corn stalks attacked a man last night. They all look back at the circle of giant corn stalks... it is gone! A man and a woman named Mr. and Mrs. Bank walk up to the gang and introduce themselves. They tell the gang about the corn monsters. Then they walk off. Suddenly, a man named Joe comes up to the gang, riding a robot horse. He explains that he is good at making robots. After Joe leaves, the gang decides to split up. Velma finds a trapdoor that leads underground. Fred, Daphne, and Velma go underground, and Scooby and Shaggy stay above ground. Soon, Scooby and Shaggy are looking for clues in the circle of missing giant corn stalks. Scooby discovers a bag of fries. He and Shaggy eat them and the corn stalk monsters appear and roar at Scooby and Shaggy. Scooby and Shaggy run away. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are searching for clues underground. Three corn monsters sneak up on them and handcuff them. Fred, Daphne, and Velma realize that they have been taken prisoner by the corn monsters! Meanwhile, Scooby and Shaggy are running from the corn monsters. They dress up like giant corn, and tell the other monsters “they went that-a-way,” pointing left. The corn creatures fall for it and run. Scooby and Shaggy take off their costumes and make a run for it. Soon, Scooby and Shaggy are back at the circle of missing giant corn stalks. They rest there. Meanwhile, the corn monsters are taking Fred, Daphne, and Velma somewhere. They take them inside a lab, where a cloaked man is. The cloaked man explains that he is using the corn monsters to scare people away from the hidden treasure in the circle of giant corn stalks. The man laughs evilly as he tells the corn monsters to take Fred, Daphne, and Velma to their prison cells. Scooby and Shaggy go underground to find Fred, Daphne, and Velma. Two corn monsters appear and attack them. Scooby and Shaggy escape and continue looking for Fred, Daphne, and Velma. They discover the lab but the cloaked man isn't there. Shaggy wonders what a button does so he presses it. The cloaked man runs in and tells him to stop. The lab explodes. Soon, Fred, Daphne, Velma, Scooby, and Shaggy have the cloaked man and the corn monsters tied up in the circle of giant corn stalks. The corn monsters are hired henchmen; and the cloaked man is Joe. Joe explains that he wanted to steal the treasure and sell it, so that he could afford to buy all the parts for a giant robot. The next day, Scooby and Shaggy are eating corn. “Rooby-Rooby-Roo!” cheers Scooby. Cast and Characters Villains *Corn Monsters *Cloaked Man Suspects Culprits Locations *Coolsville Notes/trivia Home media *The One and Only Scooby-Doo! The Complete First Season *The One and Only Scooby-Doo! The Complete Series Category:Decca03's Stuff